Rutinitas
by Die ara
Summary: Tidak ada hal yang berakhir. Karena itu bisa menjadi sebuah awal. Tidak ada hal yang benar-benar berawal tanpa ada sesuatu yang berakhir. Semua berhubungan … dengan takdir. Yang harus dilakukan manusia adalah percaya dan berusaha. Tanpa menyerah. Cukup mengenal. Karena tak ada hal buruk di tangan tuhan.


**Rutinitas**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

* * *

 **Kushina POV**

Kusematkan jepit kecil di rambutku dan tetap berdiam diri memandang pantulanku di cermin. Untuk tiga menit, dan selalu seperti ini setiap pagi. Setidaknya sekarang dan di tempat ini, aku bebas menampakkan expresiku. Tak perlu khawatir bakal ada yang melihatku. Senyum kecut, pupil mata yang mengecil, sorotan yang sayu ... aku harus senang karena mata itu sudah tidak mengeluarkan airnya lagi. 18 tahun hidup seperti ini, membuatku terbiasa. Terbiasa akan pahit, kesendirian, dan yahh ... semua hal yang sudah kualami. Aku sudah tidak muda lagi. Dan sudah tak sepatutnya aku berpikir bahwa, ada hal yang baik _yang kuharapkan_ datang kepadaku. Aku harus bersyukur masih bisa merasakan hal baik. Di umurku yang sekarang, aku hanya harus berusaha membuat kehidupan tuaku menjadi indah dan berarti. Sebab akibat ... hal yang seharusnya tepat kupikirkan.

Waktunya habis. Aku menarik sudut mataku dan tersenyum lebar. Mengambil benda plastik berbentuk tabung kecil di depanku. Kutarik tutupnya dan memperlihatkan batangan wangi berwarna merah dengan potongan rata.

6601 ...

Kutuliskan angka itu di permukaan cermin dengan benda tadi. Benda bernama lipstick, yang lebih berguna untuk itu ketimbang kupakai di bibir. Kutaruh benda itu di tempat semula dan menyambar tasku pergi. Huh ... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rutinitas itu. Aku memulainya dari angka satu dan bertambah satu setiap harinya. Menulis pagi dan menghapusnya sore hari. Sebisa mungkin harus sore. Hingga sekarang. Sejujurnya ... aku tidak tahu apa gunanya itu. Yang kutahu, itu cukup mampu membuatku tetap sadar. Bagaimanapun, akan sulit menghentikan kebiasaan yang berlangsung hampir selama dua dekade.

Aku menuruni bus dan melangkah menuju bangunan besar yang tidak jauh dari sini. Beberapa anak menyapaku sopan dan aku hanya balas tersenyum. Hingga aku sampai di lorong penuh siswa. Yah ... inilah pekerjaanku. Mengandalkan kemampuan akademis yang kupunya. Menjadi guru di salah satu kampus di sini. Itu hal yang bermanfaat kuyakini. Untukku dan orang lain.

" _Ohayou_ Kushina- _chan_?"

" _Ohayou_ Tsunami." Balasku tersenyum memandang wanita bersurai hitam di depan meja kerjaku. Aku duduk dan meletakkan tasku. "Bagaimana kabar Inari?" Tanyaku basa-basi sambil mengeluarkan barang dari tasku.

Dia memutar kursinya menatapku. "Baik saja. Kau tahu ... dia merindukan masakan ramenmu,"

Ak menatapnya dan tertawa. "Oh yaa ..." Seruku tidak percaya. Seingatku aku hanya pernah bertemu sekali dengan bocah itu. Dan itu sudah lama sekali. Aku tidak percaya jika dia masih ingat. Dulu dia sangat kecil pasalnya.

"Yaa ... aku juga terkejut saat dia bilang. Kau harus main ke rumahku sesekali."

"Itu ide bagus," jawabku mencoba tidak merusak moodnya.

Dia mendegus. "Oh ya ... kau jadi berhenti?" Dia berbisik.

"Hmm ... rencananya." Aku memang ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan ini dalam waktu dekat.

"Memang kau ingin melakukan apa setelahnya?"

"Membuka usaha ... mungkin." Aku punya cukup tabungan untuk melakukaanya. Tapi aku tidak punya banyak niat.

"Seharusnya kau tahu Kushina ... Sebagian besar orang di sini, termasuk para siswa, bisa semangat memasuki kampus karena ada kau."

Dia lebih terdengar menggerutu dari pada menasehati. Tapi aku cukup geli dengan itu. Tidak sedikit guru bahkan muridku yang mengajakku kencan. Ohh, aku ingat ada beberapa yang terang-terangan melamarku. Yah ... bukan sesuatu yang aneh memang. Tapi aneh bagiku. Aku tidak mempunyai niat menikah lagi. Sedikitpun.

"Tapi itu keputusanmu." Dia mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum manis. "... Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu."

"Terima kasih." Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan ketulusannya. Dia wanita yang baik.

Aku membaca jadwal kembali dan mengambil beberapa berkas di dalam laci.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku memandang kota di balik jendela dari bangunan besar dan bertingkat tinggi yang sedang kutempati. Dengan sekaleng kopi dingin di tanganku yang sesekali kuseruput. Dari atas sini, kota terlihat sangat jelas. Tapi sejauh mataku memandang hanya abstak yang kudapat. Benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa dilihat. Jalanan yang sibuk, gedung-gedung pencakar langit, yahh ... hanya sebatas itu. Tidak, aku ragu jika ada yang lain. Bunga, kasih sayang, keluarga ... itu hal yang hanya bisa kulihat di layar. Sesuatu yang hanya melekat di iris mata dan memantul kembali. Tidak bisa kurasakan.

Harta ... heh, aku tertawa membayangkannya. Hidupku memang bergemilang dengan angka dan nominal. Tapi beberapa hal tidak bisa dinominalkan. 20 tahun kuhabiskan hidupku di depan buku dan komputer. Masa kecil yang diperlakukan bak pangeran di dalam Mansion besar. Segala hal sudah tersedia. Saat umurku 6 tahun, aku merasa sudah menemukan hidupku. Saat pertama kali aku melihat mesin yang bisa menampilkan gambar dari dalam layar. Saat jari seseorang bermain diatas benda persegi berpetak. Menimbulkan suara berisik yang begitu memikatku. Dan saat itu juga mulailah kegilaanku dengan komputer. Dengan fasilitas dan kemustahilan yang bisa kupikir ... aku bisa membaca hampir semua buku tentang komputer di dunia ini. Tanpa sekolah serta angka yang tertulis di atas kertas berstempel resmi. Tanpa seorang guru yang membimbingku ... aku menciptakan sebuah prestasi gemilang. Tapi semua itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilihat dunia. Mansion itu tidak membiarkan setitikpun informasi bocor ke dunia luar.

Hingga umurku 17 tahun, aku dilepas bagai anjing yang siap tempur setelah dilatih sekian lama. Seperti bayi yang baru lahir, hanya berbekal nyawa dan kelebihan. Aku merintis kehidupanku mulai dari nol. Tidak bisa sekolah dan tentu tidak bisa kerja. Belasan tahun terkurung di dalam sangkar ... membuatku tidak terbiasa dengan dunia luar, tidak terbiasa bersosialisasi. Belasan tahun makan hidangan berkelas tanpa sedetikpun kelaparan, membuatku frustasi saat pertama kali merasakan apa itu lapar. Memaksaku bertindak mencari makan. Dari apa yang pernah kulihat dari layar, aku tahu caranya. Tentu saja aku hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Membeli ... dan meminta. Dan karena kepolosanku saat itu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan keduanya. Dan yah, bisa dibilang, karena ada dua pilihan yang tidak bisa diambil ... maka akan datang pilihan ketiga secara paksa.

Waktu itu, aku tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana itu mencuri. Hanya memakai sweater dan celana tebal, aku memasuki restoran mewah. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan tempat lain. Karena hanya restoran tempat bisa mendapat makanan yang pernah kulihat. Setelah makan aku berjalan keluar begitu saja. Tentu saja aku dicegat security. Melewati beberapa sesi interogasi ... akhirnya aku disuruh mencuci sebagai ganti untuk membayar. Dan yah, bisa di tebak ... aku hampir membuat tempat itu kebakaran karenanya.

Akhirnya aku dilaporkan ke polisi dan terjerat pasal perusakan properti. Mendekam di dalam jeruji besi sealam 32 bulan. Saat itulah aku sadar akan kerasnya hidup, dan dimulailah aksiku. Aku memulai peretasan pertamaku dengan memanfaatkan piranti-piranti logam yang kukumpulkan di dalam penjara. Aku hanya membuat sedikit kericuhan di dalam kantor polisi. Hingga berjalannya waktu aku secara tak sengaja tersambung dengan sesorang dari Hebi. Yang kutahu salah satu organisasi paling berbahaya di jepang. Dialah teman pertamaku. Dia membebaskanku dan menanggung semua kerugian yang dialami pemilik restoran.

Lambat laun pejalananku, aku memutuskan untuk berkerja di perusahaan. Tapi bisa dikatakan ... aku tetap berkerja sebagai anggota Hebi, tapi di dalam perusahaan lain. Kamuflase. Tentu saja Hebi mempunyai fasilitas yang mengagumkan. Tapi kupikir, dengan memanfaatkan fasilitas orang lain, akan membuatku bisa bergerak lebih bebas.

Perusahaan pertama dan sampai saat ini tempatku berkerja, Hyuga Company, bergerak dibidang TI ( _Teknologi informasi_ ). Lebih khusus pada software. Dua tahun aku berkerja mampu membuat perusahaan ini berkembang pesat. Tahun lalu aku dipromosikan menjadi CIO dan, tentu saja aku menolak. Itu diluar kemampuanku. Hanya karena kinerjaku baik tidak membuatku pandai dalam memimpin. Meski aku menjadi sebagian besar faktor kemajuan perusahan ini, aku tidak begitu dikenal. Bahkan meski oleh karyawan di sini. Aku tidak lebih seperti _office boy_. Aku hanya diberi ruangan khusus di lantai paling atas, tanpa di ketahui banyak orang jika aku di sini. Dengan pakaian kasualku, tidak mungkin membuat orang percaya ini tempatku. _Analyst Progammer_ ... itu jabatan resmiku. Hanya bertugas merancang progam semauku tanpa harus terjerat aturan.

Namun sejauh ini ... sampai sekarang, aku masih belum bisa menemukan hidupku. Aku tidak benar-benar merasakannya, apa itu hidup. Tentang ambisi, semangatku melawan hidup ... tidak membuatku bertemu apa yang sebenarnya kutuju selama ini. Seolah sesuatu menahanku untuk itu. Percayalah ... aku sudah melakukan banyak hal. Penjara, pertarungan, tuhan, wanita, ohh ... yang terakhir kuralat. Aku tidak sukses dalam wanita.

Jadi ...

Kutenggak kopi di tanganku hingga tandas.

Mungkin perjalananku masih panjang ...

Yang jelas ... dan yang kuyakini, hidupku tidak berada pada keluarga. Anak dari Mansion tidak bisa mengharapkan keluarga. Dan aku memang tidak mengharapkannya. Walau kutahu ... keluargaku memang masih hidup.

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang melempar kaleng kopi di tanganku ke tempat sampah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, di samping pintu. Dan ...

Ohh ... aku harus mengasah kemampuan fisikku. Aku menutup telingaku mendengar bunyi kaleng itu memekik saat jatuh bergulingan di lantai.

Seseorang membuka pintu dan mengambil kaleng itu dengan kaki. Memainkannya bak pesepak bola profesional. Dan yahh ... sampah itu sudah berada di tempatnya.

Aku memutar mata. "Aku harus memikirkan untuk mempunyai sekertaris. Yah ... sekedar mencegah seseorang yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu."

"Apa perlu seleksi? Jika tidak kurasa aku bisa."

Jawabannya menggelikan. Dialah temanku. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemimpin Hebi. Pemuda yang sama-sama dari Mansion sepertiku. Hanya dia keluar dua tahun lebih dulu. Saat aku bertemu dengannya ... aku sadar jika ternyata tidak hanya diriku yang dari sana. Aku yakin jika masih banyak lagi seperti kami. Memang ... kami tidak pernah diperbolehkan keluar kamar. Sekalipun. Seakan kami memiki kamar, atau lebih disebut rumah sendiri-sendiri. Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar tempat itu. Dan sekarang aku tahu. Cukup sangat besar jika satu kamarnya hanya ada satu anak. Itu lebih pantas disebut istana dari pada kamar. Apartemen mana yang cukup kaya memiki kamar-kamar seperti itu.

Dia juga memiliki kemampuannya sendiri. Kurasa ... semua berbeda. Dia mampu menarik perhatian orang di sekelilingnya tanpa berbuat apapun. Dan jika sudah menginginkan seseorang, tidak ada kemungkinan sedikitpun orang itu bisa lepas darinya. Siapapun itu. Dan dengan itu dia mampu mempergunakan orang sesuai keinginannya. Padahal wajahnya dingin, angkuh, dan terkesan sangat sombong. Aku sangat tidak suka itu. Yahh ... harus kuakui sudah terjerat dengannya. Dan dia sangat mudah belajar hal baru. Itulah yang membuatnya bisa mendirikan Hebi hanya dalam waktu singkat.

Dia melangkah hati-hati ke mejaku. Memakai celana dan coat hitam panjang. Terlihat berkibar saat dia berjalan. Hoho ... kharismatic. Kuakui dengan terpaksa ... dia memang tampan.

"Dan berakhir satu ruangan denganmu selama lebih dari 8 jam? Itu sangat buruk."

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin bersamaku? Padahal orang lain rela membayar mahal untuk itu."

Shh ... sudah kubilang dia sangat sombong.

"Karena jelas ... kau itu homo Sasuke."

Dia memasang ekspresi seolah tertawa. Padahal tidak. "Kau menuduh tanpa bukti."

Dia melemparkan ponselnya kepadaku. Dan sial ... reflekku sangat jelek. Aku harus bersusah payah untuk menangkapnya. Sudah jelas dia sengaja. Aku sangat membencinya karena itu. Aku memegangnya _landscape_ dan mengambil mode recovery.

"Aku punya bukti. Kau tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita manapun."

"Kau pikir kau tidak," O'ow ... aku lupa hal itu.

"Maksudku, tidak ... kau memang homo." Aku kesusahan meralatnya.

"Kalau begitu kau juga." Dia berjalan menelurusi ruanganku. "Dan pikirmu ... apa yang terjadi jika sepasang homo berada dalam satu ruangan?"

Dia ganti berjalan kearahku. Dan aku harus bisa sejauh mungkin darinya.

Aku tercengang melihat sangat banyak pesan dari nomor tak bernama. Lebih tepat karena isinya. "Astaga ... kau gunakan untuk apa wanita-wanita ini Sasuke?" Aku menggunakan kata seolah wanita-wanita itu benda. Dan memang seperti itu baginya.

Dia berdecak. "Bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal itu, kau tahu seberapa sering aku ganti ponsel karenamu."

"Jika kau tidak melempar aku rasa bisa." Aku membuka semua tabulasi. "Apa ada yang pernah kau tiduri?"

"Tidak setelahmu,"

"Kumohon Sasuke ... itu buruk," gumamku tidak fokus. Aku berjalan cepat ke mejaku dan membuka satu berkas yang kuterima di komputerku.

"Dia ..." aku menunjuk salah satu orang yang ada di gambar. "Dia orangnya. Tidak ada orang hidup yang memiliki tatapan seperti itu."

"Kau tahu tempat apa itu?"

Aku membuka berkas lain dan membiarkan dia membaca sendiri.

"Sudah kukira pejabat ikut campur."

"Tidak ikut campur Sasuke. Mereka dibuat ikut campur." Kudengar suaraku menggeram. Aku cukup muak dengan ini. Terutama orang yang melakukannya. Itu sangat tidak manusiawi.

Akatsuki ... organisasi yang dipenuhi dengan orang Mansion.

Hebi tidak baik tidak juga jahat. Mereka mempunyai koneksi erat dengan kepolisian. Tidak bisa disebut baik juga. Karena mereka melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginannya sendiri. Mengabaikan benar atau salah. Sedangkan Akatsuki ... mereka benar-benar kriminal.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak mengetahui jika dia adalah Uchiha. Ralat ... semua anak Mansion memang tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa dirinya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui dari mana namanya berasal. Dan Sasuke ... mengetahuinya saat bertemu kakaknya. Dan karena itu dia mendirikan Hebi. Menurut informasi, yang disembunyikan pemerintah, Uchiha mengalami pembantaian 20 tahun lalu. Mungkin Sasuke masih bayi sepertiku saat dibawa ke Mansion.

Shīdo ... nama tempat itu. Dengan lambang lingkaran hitam penuh tak bercela. Seolah kegelapan yang tak berujung. Tapi bagaimanapun, lingkaran itu gambar yang bertepi. Menandakan jika masih bisa keluar dari sana. Dan jika sudah keluar ... takdirlah yang bermain. Seseorang akan menjadi baik atau tidak, itu terserah. Mengapa Mansion menciptakan anak penuh bakat jika hanya dilepas bagai angin setelahnya. Apa tujuan rumah itu?

"Itachi ..." Erangan Sasuke terdengar dari jendela. Kulihat tubuhnya menegang dengan tangan terkepal.

Aku berdiri menghampirinya. Kurangkul dan menepuk pundaknya yang lebih tinggi dariku itu. "Aku suka mendekatimu saat seperti ini. Tapi kau terlalu tinggi. Terlihat memalukan ..." Aku melepaskan kembali.

"Waktuku pulang," seruku melihat jam sudah menunjuk pukul 5.

Aku men- _shut down_ beberapa perangkat dan membereskan sedikit hal. Inilah enaknya yang kumaksud. Semua terlindungi perusahaan. Tidak merasa perlu mengawasi 24 jam. Toh tidak ada orang yang cukup tidak punya pekerjaan untuk bermasalah dengan orang sepertiku. Aku menyambar ponsel Sasuke dan memasukkan ke saku jaketnya. Kutarik lengannya.

"Untuk sekarang kubiarkan kau berjalan denganku?"

Aku menekan tombol lift dan menunggu sesaat untuk bisa sampai di lantai paling bawah. Saat pintu terbuka, aku berjalan keluar dengan tetap menyeret Sasuke. Hah ... sudah kuduga bakal jadi pusat perhatian. Inilah yang tidak kusuka saat berjalan dengannya. Terlebih lantai satu adalah tempat paling banyak orang. Seharusnya aku berhenti di lantai dua. Beruntung saja aku tidak terlalu dikenal.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengeluarkan kemampuanku jika sedang denganku?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Aku mendengus memakai Hoodie jaketku. Sesorang pasti menganggapku pelanggan. Tapi tidak jika berjalan dengan sosok setan di belakangku. Oke ... kata wanita dia malaikat. Aku bergidik.

Aku menghembus nafas lega setelah sampai luar.

"Baiklah ... Mungkin aku akan ke supermarket. Dan kau jangan ikut denganku." Bakal bahaya jika dia ikut. Ketahuan sering dengannya akan ada yang mencurigaiku.

"Kau meninggalkanku?"

Stop ... aku tidak suka mendengar nadanya. Menggelikan.

"Yah ... aku cukup sedih dengan itu." Aku mencoba terdengar menyesal.

"Aku sudah memasang softwarenya. Tidak mudah meretas boneka Sasori. Tapi jangan sebut namaku ... Dia Kichida Sato. Bisa dibilang tangan kanan Danzou. Mereka sudah pasti untung banyak bisa mengendalikannya. Dia akan muncul di GPS. Mungkin itu bisa jadi petunjuk tempat Akatsuki. Tapi kau tahu ... mereka adalah orang-orang seperti kita. Tidak akan mudah. Kita harus mengumpulkan orang-orang Mansion yang lain. Itu rencana terbaiknya.

"Kumohon ... jangan bertindak tanpaku. Kau satu-satunya yang kupunya." Bisikku panjang lebar sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi. "Supermarket terdekat." Bilangku pada sopir.

Aku menghembus nafas panjang seraya menatap atap mobil. Jika Akatsuki tidak berbahaya ... aku tidak perlu terlibat ini semua. Aku bisa saja keluar dari Hebi. Sasuke tidak akan mencegah. Aku tidak perlu ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya. Toh ada tidak adanya diriku dalam organisasi, tidak akan berpengaruh. Mereka bisa membutuhkanku kapan saja. Tapi masalahnya ... Itachi adalah anggota Akatsuki. Mau tidak mau aku harus terlibat. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke sendiri. Dia hubungan pertama yang kujalin. Dia tidak memanfaatkanku seperti niatnya pertama kali. Dia menganggapku teman, sahabat, saudara. Membiarkanku hidup bebas. Tentu aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Dia sempat bersikeras menyuruhku jangan ikut campur. Aku menolak. Aku ingin membalas kebaikannya. Tentu tidak dengan uang.

Aku menatap jam tanganku dan menoleh ke langit sekilas. Sudah petang. Aku turun serta mengucapkan terima kasih pada sopir. Tidak lupa membayar. Aku mengambil satu kerjanjang yang tersedia di dalam supermarket dan berjalan mengelilinginya.

Biskuit, pasta, ramen cup, semua yang kurasa perlu jika aku akan lapar mendadak. Yahh ... aku tidak punya tempat tinggal _tetap_. Aku bisa tidur dimana pun aku berada. Aku tidak punya mobil. Untuk ini Sasuke sangat bersikeras menyuruhku membeli. Aku akan benar-benar mengurus diriku jika aku sudah punya rumah. Rumah yang memang kuanggap rumah.

Entah apa yang membuatku ingin menoleh ke samping kananku. Seolah diriku air, yang akan mengalir ke tempat yang lebih rendah tanpa bisa dielak. Aku bisa merasakan apa itu resah untuk pertama kali. Suatu hal yang mendominasi hati untuk merasa takut atau suka yang teramat sangat. Aku tidak berada di antara keduanya.

Aku menoleh ...

Seorang wanita berambut merah yang jadi perhatianku. Paling bersinar di antara lautan manusia. Memakai kemeja marun dan rok hitam sepanjang lutut. Tas hitam bertengger di bahunya, dan satu keranjang berada di genggamannya. Dia berjalan terburu sesekali melihat jam tangannya.

Mataku memanas. Aku resah dan aku tahu. Aku ingat pernah merasakan hal ini. Bedanya kali ini nyata. Dan rasanya lebih menyesakkan dari pada yang kubayangkan. Dia ... ibuku. Uzumaki Kushina. Nama yang kujadikan margaku saat mengetahuinya. Aku tahu siapa diriku. Anak pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Pewaris tunggal dari keduanya. Sebelum akhirnya mereka bercerai.

Aku menyeka mata dan melepaskan hoodie jaketku. Dia tidak memperhatikan depan. Berjalan cepat dengan memasukkan asal barang ke keranjangnya. Kita terancam tabrakan. Toh aku memang akan menghalangi jalannya. Dan ...

 **Brugkh** ...

Tubuhnya yang ringkih menabrakku. Keranjangnya jatuh, dan dirinya hampir juga.

"Ma-maaf ..." Dia menunduk mengambil keranjangnya tanpa menatapku.

"Perlu bantuan ... Okaa- _chan_ ," suara tawaku membuat tubuhnya menegang. Dia diam bak patung.

Euforia ini ... sangat nyaman. Hangat dan menenangkan. Aku merasa asing. Tapi sangat tahu jika inilah dirku. Hidupku. Dan rumahku. Jika tahu seperti ini aku menyesal tidak menemui wanita ini lebih dulu.

"K-ka ... - _chan_?" Dia terbata dan mendongak menatapku. Ekspesinya masih sama, kaku. Sebelum terbelalak dengan air mata meleleh. Lebih deras untuk orang yang sekejap menangis sepertinya.

Dia sangat cantik. Seribu kali lebih cantik dari foto yang pernah kulihat. Padahal aku tahu, usianya sudah tidak muda lagi. Dewasa dan bijaksana. Sangat indah ...

Beginikah kasih sayang? Aku tidak pernah belajar teori tentang itu. Karena aku cukup tahu, saat aku merasakannya, aku tidak memperlukan hal itu. Bagai butiran yang mengoyak hati. Seperti nektar ... itu terasa manis. Aku bak kumbang yang tergoda olehnya. Mungkin ... ini alasanku tidak bisa tertarik dengan wanita. Tidak bisa menemukan hidupku. Karena seseorang ... wanita yang jauh lebih indah dan mulia dari pada dewi, seseorang yang mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi melihatku lahir ke dunia, sendiri menahan derita kehilangan segalanya. Tuhan tidak akan pernah meniupkan rahmat-Nya padaku ... sebelum bisa menebus deritanya. Kini aku tahu ... kenapa semua ajaran dan keyakinan, begitu sangatnya memuliakan seorang ibu.

Apa dia memaafkanku ...

* * *

 **Kushina POV**

Apa tuhan lelah mendengar harapanku yang tak berkesudahan ... hingga mengabulkan satu keinginan tesbesarku. Atau apa Dia kasihan ... kurasa tidak. Dia sangat tahu tentang kepura-puraanku. Umurku yang sudah semakin dekat dengan-Nya, aku sadar Dia maha murah hati. Aku bersyukur ... atas segala hal. Kelahiranku, asalku, kehidupanku, ketabahan yang diberi-Nya, kesempatan, hingga saat ini ... saat syukur terbesar yang pernah kupanjatkan.

Aku senang ... yah sangat. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan sampai mana. Orang tua mana yang tidak senang bertemu anaknya yang hilang, yang bahkan belum sempat menggendongnya saat bayi. Kebahagiaan yang nyaris membuatku ingin menangis setiap harinya. Tapi kurasa cukup ... aku sudah cukup banyak menangis tadi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupaku sekarang. Kuharap dia tidak jijik.

Kupandang dia menyendoki segelas parfait jeruk. Dia sangat lahap. Sebagai ibu aku senang melihatnya. Pertumbuhannya baik. Jauh lebih baik dari yang kubayangkan setiap harinya. Aku sudah mendengar semua ceritanya. Aku lega dia bisa hidup baik dan kecukupan. Sempat miris saat tahu pernah dipenjara. Jadi kusimpulkan ... dia tidak hidup baik tidak juga buruk. Dan sempat khawatir juga melihat penampilannya, jacket orange dan jins biru yang sobek di bagian lututnya. Tapi aku menepisnya. Itu bukan baju yang murah aku yakin. Dia mirip Minato, kecuali wajahnya kuperhatikan. Bersih dan tampan. Sangat manis. Yang jelas, bisa melihatnya utuh dan bernafas aku sudah sangat lega.

"Apa kau sekolah, atau berkerja?" Tanyaku sambil meminum jus jeruk milikku. Dia masih belum menceritakan kehidupannya yang sekarang.

"Bisa dibilang keduanya,"

Aku mengernyit, dan dia melanjutkan. "Aku hanya belajar dari dulu. Tidak bisa disebut sekolah. Aku berkerja sambil belajar. Jadi, keduanya."

"Kau berkerja di mana?"

Dia menaikkan alisnya menatapku. "Kerja sambilan, semacam teknisi." Ujarnya mengangkat bahu. Tidak menjawab tepat pertanyaanku. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Bisakah Kaa- _chan_ menceritakan sebuah kisah ... kehidupan Kaa- _chan_ ,"

Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana. Semuanya sudah samar di otakku. "Bolehkah kumulai dari awal?" Mungkin akan jelas nantinya.

Dia tersenyum. "Jangan lewatkan apapun."

Aku membalas senyumnya. Aku senang melakukannya.

"Aku tidak dilahirkan di sini. Tempat asalku berada di desa kecil, di tenggara. Saat umurku lima tahun, orang tuaku membawaku ke nenekku di sini. Mereka pergi dan tidak kembali lagi. Aku hidup seperti orang pada umumnya. Bermain, sekolah, hingga beranjak dewasa, aku bertemu ayahmu. Minato orang yang baik, sangat mudah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia dilahirkan di keluarga yang kaya. Tidak mudah mendapat restu pada hubungan kami. Tapi kami berhasil." Hatiku terisis saat semua menjadi jelas. Kukira sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Luka itu masih basah. Tidak ... aku tidak pantas menyebutnya luka. Karena memang tidak ada yang melukainya. Hanya karena diriku yang tidak _terlalu_ bisa menerima takdir. Aku malu pada tuhan.

"Dia cerdas. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk meluluskan studinya. Dia menikahiku di umur 19. Terlalu muda memang, tapi kami sudah cukup dewasa. Setahun kemudian aku mengandung dirimu, saat itulah masalah terjadi. Aku mengidap penyakit yang mengharuskan menggugurkanmu ... dan melakukan pengangkatan rahim." Suaraku semakin parau. Dan dia kehilangan nafsu makannya menatapku. Tapi, hanya bisa melihatnya di depanku, semua kurasa baik. Lebih baik dari apapun yang pernah kualami. Mungkin, sakit hati yang kurasakan hanya bentuk latar belakang semata. Kebahagiaanlah yang sekarang lebih mendominasiku.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti perasaan wanita pada saat seperti itu. Aku memutuskan tetap bertahan, walau resiko sangat besar. Kemungkinan kita berdua selamat sangat kecil. Tapi itu semua berkat dirimu ... saat kau hidup menendang-nendang dalam perutku, sudah tidak ada alasan bagiku menggugurkanmu. Walau dengan keputusanku itu, membuatmu tersiksa di dalam. Tapi aku yakin ... kaulah yang menyemangatiku saat itu. Kehadiranmu membuatku bertahan. Minato itu sangat baik, dia mendukungku meski dia khawatir. Aku ragu ada orang sepertinya di dunia ini. Akhirnya aku melahirkan ... suatu keajaiban tidak ada satupun korban. Kita menang. Tapi aku harus tetap melakukan pengangkatan rahim.

"Saat itu insiden terjadi. Kau menghilang hari pertama kau dibawa ke ruang perawatan. Tidak ada satupun jejak. CCTV, apapun itu. Kita sudah melakukan penyelidikan berbulan-bulan. Tapi nihil. Kau bagai ditelan bumi. Semua sangat depresi.

"Tapi dunia masih berjalan. Minato, sebagai anak tunggal dituntut menghasilkan keturunan. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku mengizinkan dia menikah dengan wanita lain. Tapi keluarganya tidak mengizinkan dia memiliki dua istri. Saat itu kami bertengkar, dia bersikeras meyakinkanku bahwa ada cara lain. Tapi keadaanku saat itu, kehilanganmu, menjadikanku kalut dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tidak ada cara lain. Dan kami bercerai secara terhormat. Mereka berjanji akan menjamin kehidupanku. Tapi aku ingin pergi sejauh mungkin yang kubisa. Membuat kehidupan baru, dengan setiap hari berharap, dirimu, semua kembali seperti semula. Aku mencoba berpikir bahwa itu mustahil. Tapi tidak bisa. Semua salahku. Keegoisanku,"

"Tidak,"

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku memutar-mutar sedotan mendengar dia menyela. Aku menatapnya.

"Secara tidak langsung, akulah yang paling bersalah." Aku terperangah. "... Jika saja aku tidak memaksa Kaa- _chan_ melahirkanku, Kaa- _chan_ akan bisa sembuh dan memiki kemungkinan menghasilkan keturunan. Tanpa penculikan dan perceraian."

Aku menatapnya emosi. "Dan tidak jelas jika anakku nanti adalah dirimu," aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu. "Itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku akan dihantui beban selama hidupku. Kumohon ... jangan berpikir itu lagi. Karena kaulah alasanku diciptakan, seorang wanita diciptakan. Semua sudah takdir."

"Selalu ada hal baik dibalik hal baik. Karena tuhan tidak pernah berencana buruk." Dia berkata dengan senyum lebar.

Dan aku terperangah lagi. Membuat air mataku merebak. "K-kata itu ... Dari mana kau tahu?"

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku dan memperlihatkannya sebuah ponsel kearahku. _Wallpaper_ nya. "I-tu ..." Membuatku terperangah untuk sekian kali. Di layar itu memampilkan fotoku tersenyum lebar. Aku ingat saat itu sedang membersihkan kolong meja, dan Minato memotretku. Itu sudah sangat dulu, saat aku remaja. Aku bahkan hampir lupa jika tidak melihatnya saat ini.

"Dari dia ... figur yang sangat kukagumi sepanjang hidupku."

Aku menangis lagi. Tadi adalah kata-kata nenekku. Selalu kuingat setiap saat. Mendengar dia mengucapkannya ... sungguh membuatku bahagia. Aku ingin menggambarkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Dua puluh tahun berpisah darinya, mengharapkannya hadir di sisiku, membuatku semakin menyayanginya setiap harinya. Sangat tak tergambarkan saat bertemu dengannya saat ini. Begitu menekanku. Melebihi batas keibuanku. Aku sadar itu ...

Aku menangis hanya sebentar. "Dari mana kau dapat?" Tanyaku lagi. Jika aku saja tidak punya, kenapa dia bisa punya. Aku yakin tidak ada lagi yang memilikinya, bahkan Minato.

"Temanku menyebutnya mukjizat." Jawabnya mengangkat bahu. "Kaa- _chan_ ..."

"Ya,"

"Apa ... hal tabu jika anak memuji ibunya cantik, yah ... aku tidak pernah memuji wanita sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu syarat-syaratnya."

Dia terlihat gugup saat mengatakan itu. Dan aku bingung dengan pertanyaanya. "Satu-satunya syarat hanya jangan membuat orang yang kau puji tersinggung."

Senyumnya kembali lepas. Aku sangat suka melihatnya. Dia ceria, hangat, berpikir semua baik-baik saja, dan ... terkadang menyebalkan. Mirip denganku ... yang dulu. Setidaknya, dia memang anakku.

"Kaa- _chan_ sangat cantik."

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Tapi hatiku membunga. "Kau tahu berapa umurku?"

Dia menggumam seolah menghitung. "41." Jawabnya dan aku sudah menebak jika dia tahu segala tentangku. Aku bingung bagaimana cara dia. Dia memanggilku Kaa- _chan_ pertama kali bertemu. Itu sudah membuktikan jika dia sudah mengetahui aku ibunya sudah dari lama. Dan itu menyebalkan dia tidak menghampiriku sedari dulu. Yah ... dia sudah bilang menyesal. Aku memaafkannya.

"Kau memuji wanita yang salah Naruto- _kun_."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Bahkan Kaa- _chan_ jauh lebih cantik dari apa yang pernah kulihat. Maaf ... tak bisa kugambarkan." Dia berkata dengan tetap menatapku.

Aku menghabiskan jusku melihat parfaitnya sudah habis. Sebenarnya ... aku hanya berusaha mengalihkan kesadaranku. Jantungku memburu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa begitu. Aku akan mengubur diriku jika itu karena putraku. Tapi sepertinya ... iya. Dia sudah melanggar syaratnya. Dia menyinggung perasaanku. Perasaan yang sulit kujelaskan.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" Aku mengambil uang dari dalam dompet dan menyampirkan tasku di bahu.

"Sudah jelas."

Dia ikut berdiri dengan membawa satu tas plastik besar. Heh ... itu belanjaan kami. Dan itu aku yang membayar semua. Dia benar-benar membuatku merasa seperti ibu. Aku tidak keberatan, karena itu kenyataanya. Dan aku senang.

"Ambil kembaliannya." Aku tersenyum kepada wanita muda yang berada di kasir dan berjalan keluar café.

Aku menyetop taksi dan menaikinya bersama dia. Hari sudah malam, dan aku terlambat pulang. Membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 45 menit untuk sampai ke rumahku. Aku jarang nyaris tidak pernah menaiki taksi. Aku sudah menghabiskan uang banyak hari ini. Apa akan seperti ini jika ada Naruto dari dulu? Tidak, Minato-lah yang akan membiayayi kami.

Oke Kushina ... kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi. Peringatku untuk diriku yang sudah lama tidak kukenal lagi. Sekarang ada Naruto. Dialah yang paling kubutuhkan lebih dari apapaun. Minato sudah bersama dengan wanita lain dan memiliki dua anak yang sudah dewasa. Aku senang dia bahagia. Aku cukup pernah mencintainya. Tidak ada cara untuk menebus kesalahanku. Bersama Naruto-lah hal yang patut kupikirkan. Menjadi wanita dan ibu yang baik untuknya. Ohh ... apa aku sadar menggunakan kata _wanita_. Apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku turun dan membayar ongkos taksi. Lalu melangkah memasuki halaman kecil di depan rumah yang kecil juga. Aku mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu rumahku. Kututup kembali setelah dia masuk. Melepas sepatuku dan berjalan masuk. Kutekan saklar lampu yang berada di dinding. "Tidak seindah tempatmu,"

"Ini rumahku."

Aku tersenyum dan menyuruhnya meletakkan belanjaan di meja. "Kau ingin makan?"

"Kaa- _chan_ yang belum makan."

"Aku sudah."

"Kalau begitu aku juga."

Aku mendengus membuka pintu kamarku.

"Apa boleh aku masuk?"

Aku membalik badan menatapnya. "Tentu saja." Jawabku membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Aku meletakkan tasku di atas meja kerja. Sempat kuambil tisu di dalamnya.

Dia melihat-lihat sementara aku sibuk menghapus tulisan di cerminku. Terpikirkan olehku harus menghentikan kebiasaan ini ... Pasti tidak akan nyaman jika kulakukan.

"Menurut Kaa- _chan_ ... lebih baik tampan mana aku dengan Tou- _chan_." Kulihat dari cermin, dia mengangkat foto pernikahanku dengan Minato.

Aku merasa miris dia memanggil Minato dengan sebutan itu. Bukan miris akan hal apa. Hanya saja ... aku ingin jika di sini ada tiga orang. Dan oke ... aku tidak akan memikirkan hal itu lagi.

"Kau lebih tepat manis ketimbang tampan."

Aku tertawa melihatnya memerah. Dia meletakkan foto itu kembali.

"Jika disuruh memilih ... siapa diantara kami?"

Kupaksa otakku berkerja memproses ucapannya. Dia membuatku was-was. "Kau menyuruh wanita memilih antara suami dan anaknya Naruto- _kun_. Itu tidak mungkin."

Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan ... memelukku. "Dia bukan suamimu Kaa- _chan_."

Oke, tadi aku memang memeluknya. Karena aku senang bertemu dengannya. Tapi ini terasa intim. Bisa kulihat wajahku memerah di cermin. Dan itu bakal bahaya jika Naruto melihatnya. Dihitung dari umurku sekarang ... umurnya sudah 20 tahun. Akan 21 tiga bulan kedepan. Dan usia itu bukan anak lagi. Dia sudah mempunyai hormon. Dan di umurku saat ini ... feromoneku mungkin tidak menarik lagi. Tapi apa yang menggodanya?

Kumohon Kushina ... alihkan pikiranmu.

Gagal ... sensasi ini membuatku sinting. Ini terasa baru dalam diriku. Aku membalik tubuh dan mendongak menatapnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Dan tangannya masih berada di pinggangku. "Yah ... karena itu kau bertanya di saat yang tepat. Karena sekarang, mulai saat ini ... kau yang terbaik yang sedang kumiliki."

Perlahan tubuhku mundur hingga bisa kurasakan pahaku menabrak meja. Tubuhnya menekanku. Menimbulkan sensasi berat di setiap bagian tubuhku. Aku baru sadar harumnya sama denganku. Tapi aku juah lebih menyukai miliknya. Dan hal itu semakin merusak otakku. Semua syaraf dalam tubuhku bergetar. Membuat setiap inchinya terasa sensitif.

"Bolehkah kuminta Kaa- _chan_ mengajarkanku sesuatu?"

Wajah kami sudah sangat dekat. "Apa?"

Dia mengerutkan alisnya sekilas. "Ajari aku tentang Cinta. Kau tahu ... aku begitu bimbang sedari tadi. Keresahan yang kurasakan, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kucoba yakini. Menariknya ... itu terasa membahagiakan."

Aku mengambil nafas panjang-panjang. Desiran darahku akan berdampak buruk bagi kesehatanku. "Aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal, tentu saja. Kau menyukai teori?"

"Hanya jika dalam buku."

"Itu tidak ada dalam buku sayangnya."

Dia menarik satu sudut bibirnya. "Kaa- _chan_ hanya perlu cara lain."

"Baiklah ... kau akan mengerti setelah ini."

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku menyentuh kepalanya. Dan dia menunduk.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Omake**

Aku membuka mata saat merasa bau cologne itu sangat nyata di hidungku. Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah kulit kecoklatan yang kuanggap asal wangi tadi. Aku memundurkan kepalaku dan melihat dada bidang yang kurus dan kekar. Kudongakkan kepalaku mendapati wajah lelap dan manis. Bak malaikat. Aku tersenyum senang membelai kepalanya.

Aku bangkit duduk dan menarik selimutnya. Membuatnya bergerak menyamping ke sisi yang berbeda. Dia sudah memakai jinsnya. Kubungkus asal tubuhku dengan selimut dan menjatuhkan kakiku ke lantai. Sudah jam 7. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali bangun sesiang ini. Aku lupa kapan gorden jendelaku masih tertutup melawan sinar mentari. Aku berjalan kearah kaca. Dan aku lupa kapan rambutku semrawut ini. Kurapikan asal dengan jariku. Jepitnya tidak ada. Aku melirik dan mendapatinya di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang. Aku tidak ingat kapan melepasnya.

Ohh ... semua terasa baru dalam diriku. Mataku yang bersinar, bibir tertarik di waktu pagi, tanpa ada hal suram. Jangan lupa rona di pipiku. Aku tidak percaya masih bisa menampakkannya. Aku tidak mungkin sempat ke kampus. Lagi pula ... tidak mungkin keluar rumah dengan bercak itu.

Aku mengambil benda yang sama setiap pagi dan membukanya. Menekan batangan merah itu di cermin. Menariknya vertikal, membentuk angka satu. Heh ... aku tidak perlu meninggalkan kebiasaan ini. Cukup memulainya dari awal dan semua akan berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Aku kembali menaiki ranjang dan duduk bertumpukan lutut. Satu tanganku memegangi selimut di didepan dadaku. Satu tangan lain kugunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Oi bocah ... bangun, kau tidak pulang?"

Dia menggeliat dan meringkuk kearahku. Membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan irisnya yang kusukai. "Kau menanyakan pulang pada orang yang sudah berada di rumah Kaa- _chan_."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Harusnya kau meniduri gadis dan mendapat keturunan. Bukan wanita tua yang tidak akan mungkin hamil sepertiku."

Matanya berkilat santai. "Tidak ada wanita yang akan tidur denganku selain ibuku."

Aku tertawa. "Caramu mendeskripsikan seolah ibumu adalah patner seks yang potensial."

Dia memejamkan satu matanya seolah meringis. Lama memandangiku dari balik bulu matanya yang menawan. "Kurasa ... aku mempercayai, bagaimana kecantikan wanita yang baru bangun tidur." Dia menarik rambutku. Dan ... aku tidak bisa mengelak. Lebih tepat tak bisa menolak. Mengecup bibirku singkat. "Hanya tidak percaya ada yang melebihi Kaa- _chan_." Bisiknya dan menekan kepalaku lagi.

Haahh baiklah ... aku hanya perlu mempercepat pengunduranku. Apa Tsunami akan marah?

 **Realy END**

* * *

 **Haii** _ **minna**_ **… Ketemu lagi di fanfic gaje-ku :-D.**

 **Hahaha … maaf saya terus membuat fic dengan alur yang tidak jelas. Yaah, seperti yang kalian kira, saya memang berniat membuat prequel atau sequel. Harapan saya bisa membuat yang berchapter. Tapi saya masih** _ **kurang**_ **siap. Itu harus berisi. Pengembangan, konfilk, penyelesaian, semua itu tidak mudah. Saya tidak bisa menjanjikannya. Tapi yahh … saya orang yang tidak suka menyia-nyiakan ide :-D.**

 _ **Arigatou Gozaimasu**_ **.**


End file.
